


Bitten Off More Than You Can Chew

by werewolfsaz



Series: Bite! [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Godfather
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Sexual Content, The Mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just typical that they would call in his debt now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten Off More Than You Can Chew

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, just playing with them.  
> For everyone has cheered me on, this is for you =)  
> Enjoy

Steve tugged at his restraints, desperate to touch the golden skin above him. Danny just smirked down at him, nails scoring down the muscled chest.  
"As much as I enjoyed that bite, babe," Danny said, silkily. "I didn't give you permission." He brushed his fingers against the mark Steve's teeth had left on his neck, eyes dark and sharp.  
"I'm sorry," the SEAL breathed. "I got caught up in the moment."  
It had started when they returned home from a case. They had been chasing a kidnapper all over O'ahu. It had been close but they saved the boy, returned him to his family, shaken but otherwise unharmed. They had both been full of adrenaline when they got back to the house, crashing together, kissing frantically. They had collapsed on the couch, hands roaming under shirts, brushing sensitive nipples, ghosting over hardened erections. When Danny had rubbed Steve's cock firmly, the dark haired man had groaned, opened his mouth wide and sunk his teeth into his lover's throat. The blond had yelped, surprised, then began moaning as Steve sucked the bite hard. Suddenly he was shoved back, thudding against the cushions, Danny on his feet, eyes dark. Steve's brain stuttered when he realised what he'd done. Danny liked to bite and, judging from his reaction, liked being bitten. But Steve knew how their relationship worked. Unless Danny gave him permission, Steve was to do as he was told.  
"You know what to do, Steven. Move," Danny ordered, voice dangerous. The SEAL high tailed it up the stairs, shedding his clothes like a snake skin, kneeling on the covers. Danny sauntered in after him, gloriously naked and hard. His handcuffs dangled from one finger. Steve's mouth went dry as his cock hardened even further.  
"Arms over your head," the Jersey cop snapped. He fastened the metal rings firmly, securing his beloved. "You will learn to do as you're told."  
Steve was quivering with lust as Danny moved down his body, kissing every inch. He then repeated the move, licking every curve of muscle and jut of bone. Steve was arching off the mattress, groaning, begging his lover to fuck him. Danny ignored him, once again moving over his body, taking the tanned flesh between his teeth, worrying it, pulling the blood to the surface.  
"You can bite me next time, babe," he promised, licking the head of Steve's cock, lubed fingers working in and out of his Navy boy's hole.  
"Oh fuck," Steve moaned, thrusting back, driving the fingers even deeper. He faintly heard Danny's phone ringing but couldn't bring himself to care. He did care, however, when the blond pulled away from him, reaching for his cell.  
"Let it go to voice mail," he begged.  
"I can't, babe. That's my cousin's ringtone. He's the one that helped us out with Agent Lawrence. Hello?"  
Steve scowled, yanking sharply on the cuffs, eyes on the ceiling. He listened as Danny slid off the bed and began pacing the room, voice low.  
"Marco, you know I want to repay you as soon as possible. Yes, I understand but I'm not going to risk my career, and my family, by doing the Family's dirty work. Yeah, I can do that. I'll be on the evening flight. I need to get the time off, that's why. Yeah, I will. Ciao, Marco."  
Steve raised his head, watching Danny sit on the edge of the bed.  
"Everything ok, babe?"  
"Not really. I need to take a few days off."  
"What? Why? No, wait, can you take the cuffs off, please? This is gonna be a serious conversation."  
Quickly releasing his lover, Danny rubbed the reddened flesh, eyes frustrated.  
"Marco wants me to go back to New Jersey. There's something he wants me to do that will clear my debt."  
"Illegal?" Steve asked, wrapping one arm around Danny's waist.  
"No, I refused to do anything illegal. The Family is in the middle of a territory war. He wants me to take his wife and kids to a safe place."  
"Guard detail?"  
"Yeah. Then we're even."  
Steve stepped off the bed, naked as the day he was born, and utterly beautiful. Danny admired his handiwork, deep bruises, the collar of scars. He felt the familiar possessive thrill wash through him.  
"Well we better get packed then."  
"Huh?" he asked, jerking his eyes back to Steve's face.  
"For our trip to Jersey. I'm not letting you go alone. I owe them as much as you do. So, I'm coming with you.  
"I can't let you do that, babe. The Family are... hard work."  
"Either I go with you or you don't go."  
I beg your pardon?" Danny demanded, incredulous.  
"Look, Danny, I do everything you tell me to, because I love doing it. But I'll be damned if you think I'll let you run off by yourself. I'm your partner and I will be there beside you, helping."  
Danny grinned at his Navy boy, fiercely proud.  
"Well well, check you out, being all bossy. Makes me kinda hot."  
Steve smiled back, blushing.  
"Hey Danno? You a member of the Mile High club?"  
"Not yet."


End file.
